The primary objectives of this project are to conduct meaningful research findings, publish and disseminate information, and provide technical assistance to scholars and practitioners with an interest in improving the mental health functioning of Black people. During the coming year, the following research projects will be completed: Help Seeking Behavior Among Black Men, Black Mental Health Administrators, The Social Impact of the Black Church, and Mental Health Services to Children. Several new research projects will be implemented. Other tasks (work plan) for the project involve the following: (1) Conducting several research evaluation and training workshop, (2) recruiting a visiting scholar and new members for the Advisory Committee, (3) developing proposals, (4) collecting information for resource guides on the Black community, (5) publishing several occasional papers and several issues of the newsletter; (6) improving the management of the project and its national network; (7) providing technical assistance to practitioners and researchers; (8) strenghtening the information process and development function of the center, and (9) establishing better interdisciplinary linkages with other units at the university.